


Feverish Fear

by fullfirefafar



Category: Fire Emblem Series, Fire Emblem: If | Fire Emblem: Fates
Genre: Comfort/Angst, F/M, Hurt/Comfort
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-08
Updated: 2016-05-08
Packaged: 2018-06-07 03:57:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,371
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6784165
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fullfirefafar/pseuds/fullfirefafar
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Takumi really hated the feeling of losing someone he loved.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Feverish Fear

 Takumi really hated the feeling of losing someone he loved.  
  
 Left and right he paced, steps rough and scraping against the soft ground. His head had been shaking for Gods know how many times. Nausea and headaches had been pounding inside his brain, yet the prince ignored it completely; all focus and mind were placed on one and one person only:  _Kamui._  
  
 He still remembered seeing her face, so flushed and pink as if the sun itself had rained colours onto her skin.  
  
 He still remembered her voice, so croaked and hoarse with a few wheezy coughs breaking out in between.  
  
 He still remembered her lips, so pale and shaken once he caught her in his arms after she suddenly fainted.  
  
  _Oh Gods._ Fear took root in his heart the moment she lost consciousness. Since then, his thoughts were a raging mess. Reality became disoriented. Rationality became tangled. All he could remember next was his voice cracking and screaming for help. All he could remember afterward was seeing Camilla and Ryouma panicking while the eldest brother scooping Kamui up.  
  
 He never did like the feeling of her slipping from his grasp.  
  
 “B-Big Brother…?”  
  
 His steps finally reached a halt once he heard Sakura’s voice.  
  
—  
  
 Her body was hot.  
  
 Her body was too hot.  
  
 It shook him. It shook him terribly.  
  
  _“Big Sister Kamui has a fever.”_ That was what Elise had stated.   _“B-But since she’s a half-dragon, this sort of high temperature is s-supposedly common for her so…please don’t worry so much…”_ That was what Sakura had reassured.  
  
 But he was worried- No.  
  
 He was scared.  
  
 He was utterly, completely terrified to the bone that tears hadn’t stop trickling the moment he entered the sick bay.  
  
 Tightly he held her left hand. The stool that he sat shook by his trembling and weight. The air that he breathed felt thick and heavy.  
  
 She felt like fire.  
  
 His skin burned at the touch, yet he squeezed her hand tightly, firmly, shaking fingers never once loosening. Over and over he gently tapped the back of her right hand against his forehead. Sometimes he would press some kisses to the skin. Sometimes his lips would stay on the dry, burning surface.  
  
  _She’s asleep_ , he kept reminding himself. _She’s just taking a rest to feel better._  
  
 But alas, Takumi always hated that little taunting voice which easily trickled doubt and fear into his heart.  
  
—  
  
 “Takumi, I said I’m fine-”  
  
 “ _No._ ”  
  
 The stern tone in his voice ceased any reason for her to huff out another excuse. Instead she pursed her lips softly. Semi-callous fingers gripped the white duvet, clutching it closer to her chest. “Takumi…” Again she called his name, voice rasped and quite croaked from the itchy pain in her throat. Sorrow tugged a frown on her face to see him ignoring her, to know very well that he was avoiding any sense or irrational reason of her wanting to leave the chamber.  
  
 “Everyone must be worr _ied-_ ” Gods, she was practically wheezing from dehydration. Wincing once with sharp teeth firmly clenched together, Kamui took a slow, deep breath. Crimson eyes whipped to the door. “I mean, I’m sure Big Sister Camilla must’ve barged in now and then to check up on me-”  
  
 “I already told Princess Camilla I will be taking care of you.”  
  
 While her body shivered from the cold treatment, a part of her also felt riled up. “I doubt Big Sister Camilla was convinced-”  
  
 “She was, in the end.”  
  
 Growls bubbled inside an aching throat as she glared at the back of his head. “Well, since I’m this fine to argue with you, I’m sure going out to see them for a while wouldn’t hu-”  
  
 “No.”  
  
 Gods, if Kamui had her dragonstone right now. “Takumi, please.” Slit pupils still focused on the prince arranging some things on the table, she slowly slid one leg away from the mattress. “You’re being stubborn.” Slowly her focus switched between the door and him; call her pretentious, but Kamui was actually quite proud of her stealthy abilities.  
  
 This time, he didn’t reply instantly.  
  
 The hope of escaping began to bloom in her heart. “But then again that’s you.” Her eyes darted to the door. “Stubborn, stubborn Takumi.” Now sitting at the edge of the bed, Hana slowly stood up. “Just…” Though head throbbed and throat squeezed in sheer pain of it all, the Nohr noble was truly the one stubborn to the bone. “So…” Attention now fully on the door, not once did she realize nor hear the footsteps approaching. “Stub-”  
  
 A short gasp became her next response once Hana felt her arm being gripped and her body being pushed down back into bed.  
  
—  
  
 “Takumi, please.”  
  
 The hand that held the cup shook violently.  
  
 “You’re being stubborn.”  
  
 The other hand that held the small plate of crushed, medicinal herbs trembled in his grasp.  
  
 “But then again that’s you.”  
  
  _Stop-_  
  
 “Stubborn-” _Kamui stop-_ “-stubborn Takumi.”  
  
 “Just…” His left foot slid to the side. “So…” Sunset orange eyes glared in startled horror at the sight of her standing up. “Stub-”  
  
 His body must have had acted against his own will, for the next thing Takumi knew, he had approached her in a fast, rough jog and pinned her down back to bed with a single push.  
  
 “Oof!” was what he heard.  
  
 “T-Taku-” was what shook his heart.  
  
 “I said _rest!_ ” Hisses spat through clenched teeth, Takumi slid into the bed until both legs straddled her hip. “Why are _you_ so _stubborn?!_ ” Each word that fumed from his mouth grew rougher and rougher. Left hand pressed right beside her head, Takumi used his other hand to firmly hold his grip on both her wrists and positioned them right above her.  
  
 Silence filled the air next. Not a word was peeped from the two. Not a whistle was forced from their breaths. Only the beat of their hearts echoed about. Sounds of thumping and pounding filled their ears, further increasing their heartbeats like a never-ending cycle.  
  
  Kamui only gawked in pure shock at her husband. Slit pupils had dilated any wider than they could. Crimson eyes burned in bafflement at the sight of his face; how his eyebrows were furrowed together to a tight curve; how his nostrils flared in and out as if air was trying to burst out of his lungs; how his lips had parted, revealing a pair of gritted teeth that gleamed in her gaze.  
  
 How his eyes were watered with tears, some even trickled and dropped right toward her red, burning face.  
  
 “P-Please…”  
  
 His voice, so frail and shaken, snapped her back to reality. Vision blurred until she had to give a few blinks, Kamui stared like a dumbfounded fool at the man above her.  
  
 “Just…” Unable to take it anymore, Takumi threw away any form of dignity and pride as he slowly lowered his head down. “I j _ust…_ ” Voice cracking a weak sob, he nuzzled into the right side of her neck. His right hand had released his grip, palm weakly sliding down until he slid it under her back, pulling her closer.  
  
 “Please…” His words were a faint murmur against her hot skin. “Please…” His kisses were a delicate, cold touch rippling through her body. “Please r…r-rest…” Tilting his head slightly, Takumi planted another kiss under her chin, then traced down and down until he stopped at her bobbing throat. His left thumb gently caressed her burning cheek, flushing out vivid colours that most definitely matched the shade of her eyes. His body slowly pressed down against her, yet Takumi constantly reminded himself not to overwhelm the sick princess with his weight.  
  
 Silence filled the heavy air that they breathed. Not a word was peeped from the two. Not a whistle was forced from their breaths.  
  
 “Okay…”  
  
 For once since her fainting in his arms, Takumi finally curved a woeful smile at her reply.  
  
 “Good…” was all he could manage, though lips still peppered desperate, lingering kisses to her neck, her collarbone, even upwards to the corner of her nude, dry mouth as his way of saying thanks – as his way of saying “I love you.”  
  
 Takumi really hated the idea of living a life without her.  
  
_**END**_

**Author's Note:**

> sometimes i love takumi sometimes i want him to suffer


End file.
